


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by tvparty18



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvparty18/pseuds/tvparty18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a holiday party and Bucky stays behind to help her clean up. An interpretation of the holiday song, Baby, It's Cold Outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to Marvel Comics, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Kevin Feige and anyone else involved in “Thor," “Captain America,” and “the Avengers.” “Baby, It’s Cold Outside” was written by Frank Loessner. I’m using the Dean Martin version for this story.

 

_“I really can’t stay.”_

Darcy had been pretty adamant about not moving into the Avengers’ compound. Yeah, sure, it kind of freaked her out a little bit. It was a tad too militarized and felt a little too much like Professor X’s School for Gifted Youngsters. She spent ninety percent of her time there but certainly wasn’t gifted enough to actually live there. Plus, there was something satisfying about leaving work at the end of the day and actually having a place of her own. She spent most of her time in Jane’s lab but was now able to do some things on her own, like actually finish her degree and marathoning TV shows.

But when December rolls around, Darcy can’t stop herself from decorating her apartment and inviting anyone she comes in contact with to her holiday party. She had expected some of her fellow students to come; kids strung out on finals who needed to let some steam off before heading back to the library. She expected Jane to make an appearance and Thor, by way of Jane. What she hadn’t planned on (and had later felt some retroactive embarrassment at her rushed, half shouted invitation to the group of them in the hallway) was Steve and Sam and Clint and Wanda. She tried to reign in the blush forming on her cheeks as they walked through her door, Steve carrying two cases of beer and Sam and Clint bags upon bags of Cheetos. Fifteen minutes after Darcy closed the door, the doorbell rang again, this time with Bucky on the other side, his own case of beer slung up on his shoulder.

So maybe she had a thing for wounded brunettes with metal arms. Perhaps the poster of Anakin Skywalker hanging in her high school bedroom should’ve been an indication of the weird kinks to come. But he also had really, really blue eyes and held the door open for her and bought her lunch once when she forgot her wallet and brought he coffee whenever he stopped by the lab.

Bucky had been this illusive enigma of a man for almost a year before Darcy actually met him. At that point, he had gone through whatever the hell he needed to to rejoin society. Tony and Steve toured him around the compound and when they stopped in Jane’s lab, Darcy walked right into him and spilled coffee all over his boots. Steve and Tony froze and waited but all Bucky did was laugh. And yeah, he had a good laugh. Not a Steve laugh but a good laugh and great teeth and blue eyes and a metal arm and dammit, Darcy was kind of sprung.

And there he was, in her kitchen, shoving beer into the refrigerator.

The party went pretty well, and Darcy had to take a step back and actually analyze how ridiculous her life was. Steve was playing Beer Pong with the stoner kid from her Legal Theory class against Wanda and a girl from Urban Politics. Sam was cheering on Thor who was dominating Flip Cup at the kitchen island while Clint flirted with the girl who lived in an apartment on the second floor. Bucky, who was picking Jane’s brain as usual, nodded at Darcy from across the room, saluting her with his beer bottle. Jane followed his gaze to Darcy and winked.

Several hours later, the snow started to fall and the party wound down and everyone started making their way home to avoid getting trapped, somehow leaving Darcy alone with Bucky. He had offered to stay and help her clean up. Clint and Wanda both made it a point to smirk at Darcy which she caught along with the wink Sam shot in Bucky’s direction and Steve’s light elbow to his ribs.

After the final dish is dried, Bucky sighs and takes a sip of his beer.

“I should probably head out.” He says, rubbing the back of his neck and attempting to look sheepish.

“It’s so cold out.” As if on queue the wind rattles against Darcy’s old windows.

He chuckles and shrugs, “I’m used to it.” He leads the way back into her living room. “That was a great party, Darcy. Thanks for having me.”

“I didn’t think you’d come. I’m glad you did. I’ve been hoping we could hang out soon.”

Truth be told, Bucky’s been kind of hoping for that too. The first time he saw Darcy, he knew he was in trouble. She was everything he needed to stay away from. She was warm and kind and thoughtful and what was he? A serial killer older than her grandfather. He hadn’t even planned on coming to the party but Steve and Clint had ribbed him a little, knew he was sweet on her, so despite his better judgment, he had shown up, planning on leaving after an hour of awkward mingling. But he had actually had a decent time and when everyone started to leave he just wasn’t quite ready to go. So he offered to help her clean up because it was the polite thing to do. It’s what his Ma would’ve wanted him to do a in some vague distant memory.

“It was nice of ya to invite me.” He smiles over his beer bottle and takes a seat on her sofa.

Darcy sits next to him, reaches out and lets her hand linger on his metal arm, “You’re so cold.”

Bucky gestures to the door but makes no effort to move towards it, “Doesn’t feel cold. Natasha’s due back tonight. I’m supposed to debrief with her.”

“No hurry, you’ve still got a beer to finish.” She nods towards the bottle in his hand.

Darcy can feel herself being a little pushy. Can hear her mother’s voice reminding her that “assertive” girls can drive men away. That men want nice girls, not “aggressive” girls but she noticed the looks her shot in her direction all night, picked up on Sam’s wink when Bucky offered to stay. He’s not making any effort to go so she might as well try while she’s ahead.

Bucky laughs and raises his bottle, “Yeah I do. Steve’s probably worried. You know he paces when he’s worried. He’ll wear a hole in the carpet.” But he sips slowly and allows her to move in just a hair closer on the sofa.

“Come on, we can watch the Yule log again.” She reaches up from the remote and pushes a button before settling back down next to him.

She smells like cinnamon and coffee and rum and he really needs to leave because she’s got her lip caught between her teeth and it’s just all too much.

“I can’t stay too much longer.” Bucky offers, taking another drink.

“When do you ever get to relax? Just chill out.” Darcy takes a sip of her own drink and looks behind the sofa at the snow in the window.

Bucky laughs and throws his arms up in surrender, “All right, you convinced me. I’ll finish my beer anyway.”

Darcy pats him lightly on the leg and jiggles the ice in her now empty glass. “Good. I’m gonna go make another drink. Put a record on, it’s too quiet in here.”

Bucky can’t help but watch her leave as he makes his way over to her old record player and picks something familiar from the stack of LPs.

“Clint’ll have something to say about how late I am.” He says as he adjusts the needle, relishing the opening notes to Groovin’ High.

Darcy checks the window on her way back to the sofa. “It’s bad out there.”

She hands him another beer and he takes it with a chuckle, “You trying to get me drunk, Lewis? I haven’t been this buzzed in decades.”

She shurgs and gestures back towards the window. “There’s no way you’re getting a cab now.”

“What’re you doing to me?” He winks at her when she leans in slightly on the sofa.

“You’re eyes look light the night sky.” She says with a coy smile and a sip of her drink.

Bucky knows he shouldn’t give into this but he wants to so bad. Darcy deserves better. Darcy deserves some young kid who’s excited for life and who fights to do right by Darcy. She doesn’t need some broken down maniac but for some reason he stays, sips her beer, and sifts a little closer to her on the sofa.

“You know, I probably shouldn’t drink this.” He frowns at the bottle but continues to drink from it.

Darcy scoots even closer to him, “It’s so cold in here. Mind if I use you for body heat?”

He lifts his arm and wraps it around her shoulders as she burrows into him, bringing a blanket with her. “Do I even have a choice?”

She looks up at him with wide blue eyes, pupils blown, and a smirk on her face. “It would be a blow to my ego if you said no.”

“At least I tried.” He rubs her back mindlessly, too tired of the internal struggle to stop himself, “But seriously, when I finish this one, I gotta go.”

“But it’s so cold outside.” He can feel her warm breath through his thin shirt.

Darcy settles in deeper and he pulls her closer. “Yeah, it is pretty cold.” He agrees placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

They sit like that for a while with Bucky rubbing her back and Darcy’s fingers dancing along his stomach just listening to the music. He draws out his beer, tries to make it last as long as he can but then the record stops and his bottle his empty and Bucky’s thrown back to reality.

He nudges her lightly, jostling her out of her position, as he places his empty bottle on the coffee table. “All right, time to get a move on.” He means it this time; he can’t let this go on.

“Don’t move, it’s so cold. You should stay.” She grabs lightly at his waist as he starts to rise, tickles the tight muscles she finds there.

Bucky doesn’t hide his sigh. “No, I gotta go. It’s almost three o’clock in the morning.” He rises fully from the sofa and ignores the slight frown she gives him. “You’ve been a great hostess.

“I’m lucky you’re here.” She grabs for him again and he relents, sitting back into her arms. Darcy repositions herself so that she’s closer to him, practically on top of him.

Bucky smiles and uses his index finger to raise her chin to look at him. “You’ve provided a very warm welcome.”

“Would you rather be in that?” She gestures to the snowstorm in the window behind them. “Look at that storm.”

Bucky turns to look and when he looks back at her, Darcy’s smirking.

Bucky bites his bottom lip to hold back his grin. “I saw that look Wanda gave you. She knew you’d be up to something.”

Darcy pulls herself closer to him. “Your lips look delicious.”

“I bet Sam’s waiting up for me.” He leans down just a hair and licks his lips.

She shifts so she’s completely in his lap. “Like waves upon a tropical shore.”

“Tony’ll turn this whole thing into some scandal.” And with his last attempt at argument, Bucky doesn’t stop Darcy when she leans up and kisses him. He wastes no time in kissing her back.

“Delicious, I was right.” Darcy says, pulling back from him and running her tongue over her lips.

He chases her lips, nipping at the bottom one. “Maybe I’ll stay until the Yule log ends.”

“Never such a blizzard before.” She offers as she leans into him.

“I’ve got to go home at some point.” He pushes lightly on her shoulders.

“You’ll freeze out there.” They both know he’d be fine but it seems like a good enough reason to keep kissing.

“Coat’s in the bedroom, right?” Bucky stands from the sofa, bringing her with him.

As Bucky carries her down the hallway, Darcy glances once more out the window. “It’s up to your knees out there.”

“The party’s been great, Darcy.” He says as she sets her down in the doorway of her bedroom.

She grabs his hand and leads him in, “You know, I get a little thrill when you touch my hand.”

“How can you do this thing to me? You're killing me.” He questions, following her direction. He can’t stop himself from kissing the back of her neck as she moves his coat to the chair beside her bed. “It’s gonna be crazy over there tomorrow. You know what they’ll be saying.”

She turns in his arms and kisses him long and hard. “But what if you caught pneumonia and died on the walk home? I’d have to live with that sorrow forever.”

He knows he should stop it, walk out of there and leave but he can’t fight himself and he knows she won’t let him go.

“I really can’t stay.” He offers one last time, bringing her down to the bed with him.

She chuckles as she lands on top of him. “Get over it.”

“But, baby,” He sighs into her neck, “it’s cold outside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So it’s Christmas and I’m a sap. This story follows almost completely the song Baby, It’s Cold Outside with a little bit of a twist on the original idea. This also goes along with the idea that our heroes’ identities are still a secret.


End file.
